


Infomercial

by virusq



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/M, Gen, Infomercials, Rude Boyfriends, Tumblr, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaige and Salvador attempt to record an infomercial.  It goes horribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infomercial

Gaige’s tongue peeks through her teeth as she tweaks the final settings on the camera. With only a few minor adjustments, Deathtrap makes a fantastic cameraman. Satisfied, she hops back to her spot behind the gun display.

“HELLO, LOYAL FOLLOWERS!” She bellows to her imaginary fans, complete with a sweeping gesture of the table before her. “Today on the EchoCast of AWESOME we have some amaaaazing toys and … uh … Salvador, no putthatdown!”

Salvador sniffs one brightly colored weapon, shrugs and licks it before Gaige slaps him. She glares daggers (or, possibly, high powered lasers) at him and he responds with a shrug.

“ANYWAY, today on the EchoCast we have a … NO. NOT ON THE CAST!”

Salvador pauses, reprimanded, mid-ballscratch. “What?”

“THEY CAN SEE YOU,” she hisses.

He arches an eyebrow. “So?”

“So!?” She bursts, her arms flailing neurotically about. “JUST … sell the guns to the nice people.”

Salvador watches her dramatic implosion for a moment, then turns to Deathtrap. He combs his fingers through his mohawk and cops his best Marcus. “Are you feeling overburdened by money? Have friends that are woefully unexploded? Then boy do you _suck_!”

“CUT!”


End file.
